


Walk Away

by moariel



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Cigarettes, Last Kiss, M/M, Sad Ending, Sadness, hanlando, please let me hug these idiots, solorissian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Things are not working out. Someone has to rip off the band aid.





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> they're not okay and neither am i

Lando lit another cigarette and knocked on the door. It was past 2am and he was standing at Han’s door, waiting.

It didn’t matter that it was late, or that it was raining outside, or that an entire pack of cigarettes in one day was most definitely going to have consequences. It was now or never.

Before Lando could knock again, the door opened and a very disheveled brunet head poked through the space between the door and the frame. Lando didn’t realize keeping eye contact with someone you love could ever be this hard.

“We need to talk”, he mumbled, his words almost getting lost in the rain.

Han did not say anything, just opened the door wider, took a step back and let Lando in.

It’s been a while since Lando has seen Han’s place- their place. He’d spent a good two weeks running and hiding, both physically and mentally. Now, however, there was nowhere to run. The door was shut behind him and he had to face what he never thought he’d have to.

“So?” Han’s voice rang across the dead quiet space. The man was in his underwear and wore an old faded t-shirt, but seeing how quick he was to answer the door, Lando realized he wasn’t sleeping, or at least not sleeping well.

He finally gathered the courage to look up at Han, only to feel a pang in his chest that felt worse than any physical pain he’s ever been in.

You love him, his brain screamed at him. You’re whipped for this man. He’s your love and your life.

This will hurt.

Lando swallowed.

“We need to end this.” he said.

The words hung in the space between them, heavy. Loud.

Han opened his mouth a couple times to say something, but nothing came out. He sort of saw it coming - they both did, but no amount of anticipation could prepare them for the feelings in the here and now.

“This is not over” Han breathed out finally. “Lando, listen, we can still fix this. This isn’t-- I won’t let it be over”

He could feel the tears in his throat. Lando could hear it too, almost as well as he could hear his own heart breaking.

Lando stepped forward, gently placing his palm on Han’s cheek. It was already slightly wet from tears and Lando had to concentrate all his mental strength so his voice wouldn’t break.

“Baby, I love you” he whispered - he feared that if he’d said it any louder, he himself would start crying “And I know you love me too. But not every love works out, you know that”

“But this one will” Han didn’t hesitate, even for a moment. That’s what always captivated Lando - this man was so idealistic, so determined and so devoted, it was nearly impossible to resist that.

Except this time, he had to.

“Han, I can’t do this anymore” Lando sighed. “We never worked, from the very start. Yes, we tried. But we are not good for each other. We both deserve better.”

Han wanted to say something - he wanted to say a thousand things, a million cries, pleas and promises on the tip of his tongue, but none of them were worth it, he realized. There’s nothing left to say that hadn’t been said before. Nothing more to fight with, nothing to mend with.

And yet…

There, before him, stood the love of his life. One of the few people who ever took the time to care about him, someone who he could always rely on. Someone who helped him grow far beyond anything he’d ever thought he’d become.

And so Han did the only thing his breaking heart was screaming at him at this point.

He closed the small distance between them, gently cupped Lando’s face - the motion so familiar it was bittersweet - and kissed him like it was the end of the world.

Because in a way, it was.

Everything was a blur, Han’s head was spinning and all he could register was Lando saying goodbye, with faint light from the outside illuminating the streams of tears on his face, before he turned away and walked out the door, for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second hanlando drabble i wrote and it too ends with a kiss even though the scenario is entirely different. interesting
> 
> this was heavily inspired by "already gone" by sleeping at last so thank you for the cc anon who recommended me this song. i am still weeping


End file.
